Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 721 - Distant Transmissions
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #721 - Distant Transmissions is the seven-hundred twenty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eightieth episode of Season 7. Video Overview New Year Coming Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie, and mentions the Direct Relief fundraiser at $21,922.12 of the $50,000 goal. On New Year's Eve, the New Horizons spacecraft that visited Pluto will visit another Kuiper Belt object. Kurt laughs as in real life, Juno scares herself as Wolfie takes damage. Thinking about 2018 and recapping the year in video games, Kurt isn't sure he enjoyed a game this year. (ConeDodger then convinces him to try and sail on ice, but it does not work.) He took the Corolla for a spin, and talked to the owner of a '83 Celica. Question: Do you have a Christmas Tree? If you do, any special ornament you like to hang? He left his tree in Arizona, but has a box labeled Christmas. Recapping the box's contents, Kurt finds some impressive seaside mountains. He mentions that he still likes eggnog, but his body does not let him drink it. Question: Kurt, you ever put off donating because you can't think of any questions or submit a bunch of questions just because you can't think of a good one? Do you have any preferred condiment? He believes that condiments are situational, with different ones for different foods. Cone gets him to remember that he uses salsa with a mariachi guy on it. Question: How about preferred hot sauce? Tapatio. Question: Do you like capsascian peppers over absioloiate horse radish or wasabi? Thanks? Unsure about those words, Kurt mentions a food series on Netflix that he's been watching but thinks he will stop. Relatedly, his sister texted him that a series on Netflix called 'Seven Days', showing the run-up to events. One episode was on the Cassini finale, and Kurt is there if you pause just right on the final day. Question: Did you ever play Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine back in the day, I loved it just as much as Tomb Raider. It's a similar platform with goofy controls, would you consider playing it? He doesn't remember any Indiana Jones game. As for Tomb Raider II and Tomb Raider III, it looks terrible on the PlayStation and the home-brew fixes don't work well. Question: Now that you've had some time using a manual transmissions, what are your impressions? Is it a must-have for your next daily drivers? Only for fun cars? Never have again? Kurt is glad he got a manual because he's learned how to drive it, and thinks modern manuals will be completely different. However, if he did have an automatic he'd have driven it more. Kurt thinks he would not want it for a daily driver, and would maybe like an automatic for a 60s car. He digs in, and says if he got a modern Corolla with a manual transmission, it would be probably easier but still a lot different.